hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Airi Maya
Airi Maya (真矢 愛莉 Maya Airi) is a student at Eitoku Senior High and the only girl member of the Correct 5. She is an only child to older parents and in love with the leader of the Correct 5, Haruto Kaguragi. Biography Childhood Airi Maya was born the only child to older parents, who spoiled her. They treated her like a 'princess' and gave her sweets, exclusive toys, couture clothing, etc. As a result, she acted selfishly toward her peers and gained an abnormal amount of weight for her age. One day on a field trip in third grade, Airi fell over and could not get up. No one helped her, except Haruto Kaguragi. He managed to carry her on his back to the designated location, despite being two hours late. Airi loss weight for Haruto after that incident.Chapter 10 (Season 2) High school Airi began attending Eitoku Senior High and joined the Correct 5 for Haruto.Chapter 10 (Season 2) She often participates in the 'peasant hunts' that the group conducts.Chapter 1 (Season 2) One night, Airi saw Oto Edogawa outside of Haruto's house.Chapter 4 (Season 2) She became suspicious and enlisted Kaito Taira's help in learning the girl's identity. Sometime after, Airi saw Oto again, this time outside of a clothing store.Chapter 5 (Season 2) Airi recognizes her from an earlier incident, and learns her name after some research. She confronts Kaito about the girl's connection to Haruto and informs him of Oto's fiancé.Chapter 7 (Season 2) Airi grew frustrated by Kaito's hesitation and posted papers around Eitoku that claim that Oto is a commoner. She also confronted Oto and lied to her, saying that Haruto had asked her to make the posters.Chapter 10 (Season 2) Airi became upset, when it appeared that Haruto had taken Oto's side in the matter,Chapter 11 (Season 2) and later it seemed as if she was involved in putting the red notice in Oto's locker.Chapter 12 (Season 2) She still wants Oto gone, evidenced by her calling the money Tenma donated for Oto, "tainted."Chapter 13 (Season 2) Physical appearance Airi has wavy hair, which is always styled in twin tails. As a child, she ate too many sweets and became overweight for a child her age. She lost the weight and has maintained her small waist since. She is seen mostly wearing her special Correct 5 uniform. Outside of school, she wears clothes befitting her financial situation. Personality and traits Airi is shown to be manipulative and selfish, a result of her upbringing. She seems to genuinely care for Haruto, while her actions are warped by her crush for him. To everyone else, Airi is indifferent even her fellow Correct 5 members. Behind the scenes *Airi Maya makes her first appearance in the first chapter of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 as a Correct 5 member. *She is currently one of two of the Correct 5 to have their past explored, the other being Haruto Kaguragi. Appearances *''Boys Over Flowers Season 2'' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 10 References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Manga characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Females